1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a cooling system of a server and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a cooling system of a server with an AC power source and a DC power source and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In enclosed cabinet equipment, it is usually to exhaust superfluous heat inside the cabinet to the outside of the enclosed cabinet to maintain the operating temperature within the cabinet, thus making the equipment inside the cabinet being stably operated. When the traditional fixed-frequency air conditioner starts up, the instantaneous current, vibration, and noise are significant so as to not only cause large power consumption but reduce use life of the compressor. In addition, the traditional cooling system for the cabinet is mostly supplied power by single AC power source or single DC power source so as to indirectly limit flexibility of supplying power. Furthermore, the AC power source or the DC power source is selected according to the actual power supply environment. Once unusual AC power source or DC power source occurs, however, the air conditioning system has to stop operations until the AC power source or the DC power source is restored to normal.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a circuit block diagram of a prior art two-stage power converter. As mentioned above, the single power source would indirectly limit flexibility of supplying power for the air conditioning system. In this example, the battery cabinet is exemplified for further demonstration. A battery pack 13A is normally charged by a low-voltage DC voltage by converting an AC power source Vac so as to store electricity therein. Hence, the battery pack 13A can be regarded as a fixed-voltage DC voltage source. As shown in FIG. 1, the first stage of the two-stage power converter is that the AC power source Vac is converted into a DC voltage via an EMI filter 10A and a rectifying circuit 11A, and then the DC voltage is converted into a low-voltage DC power source by a DC step-down circuit 12A. In addition, the second stage of the two-stage power converter is that the low-voltage DC power source is converted into a high-voltage DC power source by a DC step-up circuit 14A, and then the high-voltage DC power source is provided to drive a compressor 17A via a capacitor 15A and a power switch driving circuit 16A. However, the two-stage power converter would significantly reduce the power supplying efficiency of the air conditioning system.
Reference is made to FIG. 2 which is a circuit block diagram of a prior art single-stage power converter. As shown in FIG. 2, an AC power source Vac (such as a utility power source) is converted into a DC power source via an EMI filter 20A, a rectifying circuit 21A, and a capacitor 22A, and then the DC power source is provided to drive a compressor 24A via a power switch driving circuit 23A. The single-stage power converter is used to convert the AC power source Vac to produce the high-voltage DC power source for the air conditioning system. Because of the absence of the two-stage power conversion, it is to reduce power conversion losses thus increasing power supplying efficiency. Once unusual AC power source Vac occur, however, the air conditioning system has to stop operations until the AC power source Vac is restored to normal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cooling system of a server with an AC power source and a DC power source and a method of operating the same so that the AC power source and the DC power source can be alternatively used to increase the flexibility, the reliability, and the safety of supplying power for the cooling system.